Obsession Can Kill You
by Angelwarrior1
Summary: Inuyasha's the most popular guy at his school.He has a secret obsession though.With a popstar.The popstar known as Kagome Higurashi aka, The Sex Of Pop.What happens when Inu keeps seeing this pop sensation in the weirdest places?Inu/Kag
1. Meet The Fanatic

**Edited January 14, 2009- Hey everyone. AW1 here apologizing for the super long break from this story! As a present I've decided to read through the entire story and edit the holy hell out of it. (Oh and also wrap the story up. ^_^') I'll be leaving the story the same, so don't worry about any plot changes in previous chapters. This is just editing to polish the story up, so if you're the type to reread your favorite stories then you're in luck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song, "Boys", Brittany Spears, 'kay? ^_^ **

**Obsession Can Kill You **

**By: Angelwarrior1 **

**Prologue: Meet The Fanatic **

{Character POV}

My name is Inuyasha. I'm 17 years old and for as long as I can remember I've been the popular kid at my school. You may be thinking, "Oh great, it's another pretty boy who has it easy".

And I'm not gonna lie to 'ya, I do have it pretty easy. I can get anything I want, since my father was a rich bastard. I can get any girl I want at my school. Most guys pretty much hate me, if they're not too busy sucking up to me to get popular as well.

Despite my infinite wealth however, there is one thing I can never have. Well, it's actually not a thing, it's a who.

{Normal Narration}

He flipped the TV on with the remote control and turned it to MTV, just in time to see the one person that he could never have, no matter how much money he had.

Kagome Higurashi, aka, The Sex Of Pop. Yep, that's what they called her. She was without a doubt one of, no scratch that, THE most sexy woman in the world.

Men from all over the world had fallen head over heels in love with the sizzling 16 year old. So, okay, she wasn't a woman yet, but boy did she have the curves of one. The fact that she's half Japanese and half Hispanic gave her a very dazzling appearance. An ethereal ethnic beauty that simply radiated off of her face.

In fact, most of the time it's said that she's not even wearing any makeup because she's so beautiful. She was indeed in a league of her own. Someone that Inuyasha could never have, no matter how rich he was.

Her latest song blared through the TV as he turned the volume up, so he could surround himself with her breathtaking voice.

_For whatever reason, I feel like I've been wanting you all my life. You don't understand, _

_I'm so glad we're at the same place at the same time _

_It's over now _

_I spotted you dancin', you made all the girls stare _

_Those lips and your brown eyes and the sexy hair _

_I said, shake my thing and make the world want you _

_Tell your boys you'll be back, I wanna see what you can do _

_What would it take for you to just leave with me? _

_Not tryin' to sound conceited but me and you were meant to be _

_You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl _

_Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world _

_CHORUS _

_Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one _

_Boys, to love her and to hold _

_Boys, and when a girl is with one _

_Boys, then she's in control _

_Pulled your boy off the dance floor _

_Screamin' in his hear _

_Must of said something about me, 'cause he's looking over here _

_You looking at me with that sexy attitude _

_But the way your boy's movin' it, it puts me in the mood _

_What would it take for you to just leave with me? _

_Not tryin' to sound conceited but me and you were meant to be _

_You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl _

_Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world _

_CHORUS - repeat _

_Tonight let's fly, boy have no fear _

_There's no time to lose _

_And next week, you may not see me here _

_So boy just make your move _

_CHORUS - repeat _

_Come with me, let's fly into the night _

_Boy, tonight is ours _

_Keep lovin' me, make sure you hold me tight _

_Let's head for the stars _

_CHORUS - repeat _

_Can't live with 'em _

_Can't live without 'em _

Every time she came on the screen it just seemed to illuminate with her presence. She could alter her voice any way she wanted to and would make it sound so like her, you could also tell

what kind of mood she was in.

That's what made her so famous, she didn't have just one particular voice that she sang with, she had a different sound to match each of her moods. If she was angry, you could tell, and if she was sad, it usually brought you to tears just hearing the powerful emotion in her voice. She was truly a class act.

He went up to his room, that just so happened to be covered in posters of the famous superstar. No one ever saw his room though, not even his girlfriend. Kikyo, who just so happened to look almost exactly the same as the pop star.

That was probably the reason Inuyasha went out with her in the first place. He wanted to be so close to the pop sensation that he'd even settle for going out with someone who was in no way like Kagome Higurashi.

From what he heard from the magazines and T.V. specials that was constantly being shown, Kagome was a very down to earth person. She was nothing at all like his girlfriend.

Kikyo was vain, shallow, and superficial. She thought she was some sort of goddess, especially since Inuyasha chose to go out with her. If she ever found out the reason he chose to go out with her in the first place however, he doubted she'd be so high and mighty about it.

Well, interested yet? I hope so! Review to get more!


	2. Meet The Superstar

**Edited: January 14, 2009 **

**Disclaimer:(Refer to first post.)**

**Obsession Can Kill You **

**By: Angelwarrior1 **

**Chapter 1: Meet The Superstar **

In a hotel not too far from where our main character resides, there is a girl. Not just any girl though, an icon.

"No! You know you're not allowed to leave without your bodyguards with you! It's dangerous!"

"Please! Don't you think it looks even more suspicious if I walk around with these two huge guys around me?! Besides, no one'll know. They'll probably just think I'm a look-a-like. They'd much rather believe that. People are such skeptics."

"No! Absolutely not! You're not going anywhere! Now you'd better be here when I get back, or you'll have some explaining to do!" Her manager said.

"Jackass." She muttered as she slammed the door behind her.

"Well you know what? Screw this, I'm going out." The girl said mischievously.

She expertly snuck out of the window, which just so happened to be on ground level. She never was one for heights. It made her feel uneasy knowing she was up higher than she needed to be.

Inuyasha sat around his house so bored that he was actually watching one of those low budget channels. The ones that tried to be educational but failed miserably with their yawn fest programs.

Finally, he snapped.

"AUGH! What is this shit!!!"

He decided it would be best if he left for now, before he really lost it and decided to use the T.V. as target practice.

Inuyasha walked down the sidewalk until he saw where he wanted to go and decided to cross. Just as he stepped out on the street however, a car swerved from around the corner and hit Inuyasha.

"Aww, shit! Is he dead?!" The girl exclaimed as she jumped out of the car and ran to Inuyasha's side.

Just as she lowered her face close to his to get a good look at the guy she hit, his eyes flew open.

"BUWAAA!" They both yelled in unison.

"Don't do that!" The girl screamed.

"Yeah, well you're the crazy ass bitch skidding around the corner running people over!"

Inuyasha yelled back at her.

He suddenly stopped yelling when he saw just who he was yelling at. The hair, those eyes, and those creamy lips. Those were all the features of his favorite superstar, Kagome Higurashi.

"Are...you Kagome Higurashi?" He whispered in a voice barely audible.

"And what if I told you I was?" The girl answered back slyly.

When she answered his question, he knew at that moment that it was. He'd watched her for so many years that he knew all there was to know about the international superstar. The way she moved, sang, and definitely the way she spoke.

Just as he was about to say something else, Kagome grabbed him by the arm and pushed him into her car.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, quickly forgetting her superstar status.

"I had to get out of there. A crowd was starting to gather and the last thing I need is for the press getting wind that famous Kagome Higurashi just hit someone with her car." She said as she drove down the road, gripping the steering wheel.

Inuyasha noticed this and before he even thought of what he was doing he reached over and gave her shoulder a pat in an effort to soothe her nerves. Kagome jumped at first, but soon she relaxed. For some reason it did seem to calm her, despite the fact that she had no idea who this guy was, or even his name.

"So what's your name?" She decided to ask finally.

"Inuyasha Taka. The most popular guy at my school, one hell of a guitarist, and your number one fan in all of the world." He spit cockily, winking at her with a smile that revealed how big his ego was.

Kagome burst into laughter when she heard all of this. All she had been expecting was a nervous reply, but obviously this guy was something different entirely. He didn't even seem phased by the fact that she was famous.

'Hmm...Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.' She thought with a smile as she continued driving to an unknown destination.

Well, that's it for now. Review please.


	3. The Star And The Fan

**Edited January 14, 2009**

**Obsession Can Kill You **

**By: Angelwarrior1 **

**Chapter 2: The Star and the Fan**

She sped around one corner, then another. This was one crazy woman behind the wheel of this car!

"So, tell me your life story and all that other crap that people talk about when they first meet." Kagome drawled sarcastically.

"Not much to tell. Rich. Popular. That's it, for now. And what's your fascinating life story?" Inuyasha answered using the same sarcastic drawl that Kagome threw at him.

"Well, let's see. Talented. Discovered. Famous. That's it, for now." A smirk grew over her lips.

"Touché." A cross-armed Inuyasha acquiesced.

"So tell me, what's an international diva such as yourself doing out at this hour of the night? It's almost 1 a.m." Inuyasha checked his watch to confirm this.

"Well, why are you?" She arched an eyebrow towards him.

"I am because I'm not a world renowned superstar. So cut the shit and tell me I'm not gonna get shot over your ass 'cause your big ass pit-bull of a body guard thinks I'm tryin' to kidnap your ass." Inuyasha grew aggravated with the vixen's round of questioning.

"Fair enough. Simply put, I got tired of my manager not letting me go anywhere. I mean, what's the point of being rich when you can't even go out and spend it once in awhile?"

"Hell yes! Partying can be fun!"

Kagome laughed at that.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned, not understanding her sudden laughter.

"It's just that I wasn't expecting that kind of answer. Plus the look on your face when you said it was priceless!" She wiped a tear of delight from her eye using her right hand.

"So tell me, what's open at 1 am?" She glanced his way.

A mischievous smirk spread over the pairs' faces.

A couple of hours later, the giggling pair burst through the door of the late matinee.

"Man that was awesome!"

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha stuck his hands into his pockets.

Kagome looked at her watch and paled when she saw the time.

"Shit! I gotta go!" She began to sprint to her car.

"But! Wait I-"

The car sped off.

"Need a ride home..." Inuyasha replied to no one but himself, as he now stood there alone in the empty parking lot.

He rolled his eyes in frustration and began the long decent to his home.

You know what to do, review.


	4. New Beginnings

**Edited January 14, 2009**

**Obsession Can Kill You **

**By:Angelwarrior1 **

**Chapter 3: New Beginnings**

Inuyasha ended up getting home extremely late that night. He was sure to get bawled out in the morning by his half brother, Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was his guardian because both of their parents had died in a terrible plane crash, leaving everything to the two brothers. Which turned out to be a lot, millions to be exact.

So the brothers didn't need to work, but Sesshoumaru, being the independent person that he was went to law school and got his degree to be a lawyer.

His encounter with the famous singer left a mark on him, so to speak. He loved her even more than before, despite the fact that she ditched him in the cinema parking lot. He'd do again if he could, no matter how much trouble he got into with Sesshoumaru. He knew, however, that it was just a one time deal, what were the odds that they'd meet again?

'But why do I get the feeling that we'll see each other again?'

Inuyasha just shrugged it off after a couple of minutes and slipped his shoes and shirt off. He left his pants on, slid under the covers of his bed and went to sleep.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Inuyasha hit the button on the alarm clock and lazily pulled himself into an upright sitting position.

'Shit, is it that time already?'

He yawned and got off the bed, stretching on his way over to his bathroom. Brushing his teeth, his mind drifted to the events that occurred the previous night.

'Maybe that was a dream. I mean there is no way I just met the internationally acclaimed "Sex of Pop", Kagome Higurashi, is there?'

"Yeah, I probably just went insane. Next I'll be saying, 'I was the second gunman on the grassy nole!' Yeah that'd be a nice way to go to the loony bin. She probably isn't even in town."

"What?! What do you mean I have to go to school here?!" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Look. Your mother, you know the woman that gave birth to you, is bitching at me that you are not getting an education. And I don't know if you've noticed, but your mother is a scary and powerful woman. I personally am scared shitless of her and I refuse to be the one to face her wrath just because you refuse to go to freagin' school!"

Kagome just looked up unemotionally at him.

"So what's your point? You're my manager, aren't you? Do you think I care if you're afraid of my mother? Now unless you want to go find another job, I suggest you go and MANAGE!"

The manager paled at her response.

"That is enough."

Now it was Kagome's turn to pale. She turned to see the one person she was afraid of more than anyone else in her life. Her mother. The person who was responsible for her success, whether she wanted it or not. The woman ruled over her life with an iron fist.

"Now Kagome, are you giving your manager trouble? You'd better not be causing trouble again girl. I heard about your little adventure. Your manager was beside himself trying to find you. Don't you think you should apologize for giving him extra work to do?"

Her mother looked her straight in the eye and smiled when she saw her fear.

"Do you think if you were dropped from the label for your irresponsible behavior that you'd have a home to return to? I have a company to run and you dear and a career to maintain. Wouldn't want to end up homeless after all."

She knew she was trapped. She couldn't go back to her mother now, not since... No, she refused to go crawling back.

"All right, I'll go. But no one must know it's me, understand?"

"Good you'll be enrolled immediately."

She left swiftly.

Inuyasha arrived to school and sought out his current girlfriend, Kikyo. He had to do something and he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. He couldn't keep up this charade any longer. He knew why he'd chosen Kikyo for his girlfriend, but she didn't and that wasn't fair. So now he was going to cut free from her, for her sake and his. When he finally found her he took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Kikyo, uh.. can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure lover. Be right back Yura."

Inuyasha led her outside of the building so they could talk in private.

"So what do you need Inu-baby?" Kikyo looked up at him in pure adoration.

It was obvious to everyone that knew of the couple that Kikyo was just in the relationship for his vast millions he was sure to inherit in the very near future. Even Inuyasha knew of this, still it didn't make what he was about to do easier. If anything it just made it more complicated. Gold diggers like Kikyo were always harder to get rid of because once they set their sights on someone they just wouldn't give up.

"For a long time now, I haven't felt... I just haven't felt right about this relationship.  
And I can't keep doing this to us. I'm using you for my own reasons. And I know you're using me as well, so there's really nothing keeping us together. I want to end our status as boyfriend and girl and just become..."

"Friends?"

Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo, who wasn't phased at all by the whole thing.

"Look if you know I'm using you and you're using me, we might as well stay together. Would you rather break up and have some other girl fall in love with you, following you around like a love sick puppy? I'd think you'd want to keep your relationships simple, and ours is simple. I don't ask for you to fuck me or anything, but any other girl would. I don't care what you do, you can go and fuck anyone you like, it doesn't matter to me at all. See? A nice and simple relationship, no problems for you at all."

"What?! No no! Is that what you think? That I'm interested in screwing someone else and that's why I want to break up with you? That's not it at all! I'm breaking up with you because I don't want to keep using you like this! I don't want this kind of relationship anymore. I'm sure you can find some other millionaire that actually loves you and vice versa. Kikyo there's nothing wrong with you. You're pretty and smart, you should have no problem finding someone else to fall in love with you. That's just not me. Okay? I'm sorry it didn't work out the way you wanted. Now goodbye, Kikyo."

Inuyasha walked away from Kikyo and headed into the building, leaving Kikyo alone to her thoughts.

Kagome walked into the building of her new high school, Midoriko High School.

She looked around at the school, with it's unkempt bathrooms, vandalized lockers, and stained walls. It was the basic nightmare of any famous teen having to attend high school.

"Aww shit."

Review for more!


	5. Going To Public School

**Edited January 14, 2009**

**Obsession Can Kill You **

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Chapter 4: Going To Public School**

Kagome walked down the hall to the main office to receive her schedule. She had altered her appearance slightly to throw people off. She had her normally black long hair, streaked with auburn highlights. Plus she invested in several piercings, against her manager's better judgment, on her ears. And the last alteration to her appearance was her change in wardrobe.

Since the school didn't have uniforms, she wore a punk/goth sort of outfit, complete with chains and the dark lipstick. The normal Kagome seen on TV usually wore something from her culture, either japanese or hispanic, or just regular jeans and a nice top, she was never one for dressing fancy.

With her new look, she didn't think anyone would guess it was the real Kagome Higurashi, her mother even had her enrolled under a different name. Her new name that she would be calling herself while she attended Midoriko High was now Katalia Gashi. She liked it,  
so she didn't object against it.

The bell suddenly rang, scaring the crap out of Kagome since she was walking by a bell when it went off. Kids started rushing out of various classrooms, running by Kagome. Since she missed her first period, she began walking to her second period class. Finding it easily, she walked up to the teachers desk and introduced herself, as Katalia Gashi of course. The bell sounded, marking the beginning of the second period.

"Awwww shit!!!! I'm gonna be late again! Now I'll get detention for sure!" He skidded around a corner and sprinted into his class, Algebra II.

"Class this is Katalia Gashi, she will be joining us for the rest of the school year."

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as he looked upon the face of this new student. This couldn't be happening. This did not look like some new girl named Katalia Gashi. This looked like Kagome Higurashi, international superstar.

He could tell by the way she was standing. It was her favorite position. She stood with her right hand on her hip, her left shoulder slightly down from standing at an angle and her right foot spread out from the other foot and bent slightly.

"Well, Inuyasha, good to see you made it. I do hope you didn't waste your morning coming here. Now please take a seat so we can get started."

Inuyasha numbly walked over to his seat and plopped down in it, the whole time never taking his eyes away from Kagome's. Kagome looked into his eyes for a moment and broke the trance she was in, she didn't want to blow her cover.

"Katalia, why don't you go take a sit over there. Next to the young man that came in late."

Kagome walked over to her new seat and sat down in it gently, unlike Inuyasha. During the course of the entire class, Inuyasha kept looking over at Kagome, which in turn, annoyed the hell out her.

Finally deciding to do something about it before he totally blew her cover, Kagome wrote something on a piece of paper and tossed it quickly on his desk before anyone even noticed.

Inuyasha picked up the piece of paper and read it. He looked over at Kagome with his mouth hanging open slightly. There on the piece of paper it said:

Hello again Inuyasha. Yes, you're not crazy it's me, Kagome Higurashi. I'm going to school now because my mother ordered me to. My alias name while here is Katalia Gashi. Don't tell anyone, got it?

Kagome smiled and motioned for him to close his mouth. Inuyasha slowly did so after he noticed that his mouth was even open. Kagome then turned to pay attention to the rest of the lecture.

Inuyasha tried to do the same, but to no avail. So, he just doodled for the rest of the period and periodically looked over at Kagome. Soon class was over and the students rushed out of the classroom, except for Kagome and Inuyasha. They slowly packed up their books, no one saying a word. Kagome walked out first followed by Inuyasha, he rushed to catch up to her.

"So Kag-Katalia..."

He corrected himself quickly before anyone could hear his slip up.

"What's your schedule? Maybe we have some of the same classes."

She handed him her schedule and saw utter delight on his face as he read it.

'He looks so adorable with that expression on his face.' She smiled lightly as she watched him with his happy expression.

"We have most of the same classes together."

"Really? Which ones?"

"Uh.. math, art, history, and japanese literature. You can draw?"

"Yeah, a little. It calms my nerves and I just enjoy it."

"Nice, okay let's head on over to history. You any good in history?" He asked, making small talk on the way over to their next class.

"Yeah, I used to love history when I went to school, but when you become famous it's a little hard to keep going with your school career."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Technically, I don't really need to go to school since I won't be needing to go to college. I have enough money to support me for the rest of my life."

"But you will go to college right? Just to say you went and all?" She looked up at him in hopes that he would answer the way she thought he would.

"Of course. What kind of asshole would just get through high school and then sit around on his ass for the rest of his life while his brother went to law school to become a lawyer and not do anything with his life? Besides, I want to become a therapist to help other people with their problems. My parents would want me to."

"Your parents?" She asked in confusion.

"They died in a plane crash. My brother and I weren't with them when it happened, we were at our aunt's house." His mood darkened when he spoke of his parents.

She looked over at him and saw it. The weakness that she hadn't seen even when she hit him with her car. No, this was something different entirely.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring up your parents. My father died too, when I was 8. I don't know how he died though, my mother never told me. Not that she would." Her expression turned bitter at her mention of her mother.

Inuyasha was about to ask her question when he noticed that they had already arrived to their next class. He held the door open for her and followed her in.

"Hello, I'm the new student, Katalia Gashi." Kagome once again introduced herself to the teacher.

"Oh, well hello Miss Gashi. Why you just go take a seat wherever you'd like towards the back,  
not many people sit there. I'm sure you've been standing in front classes all day, so I'll just introduce you from your seat. How does that sound?" She smiled at Kagome sweetly.

"Why that'd be wonderful. Thank you Ms- um, what is your name?"

"Ms. Churchill."

"Thank you Ms. Churchill." Kagome smiled back at her new history teacher, she liked this class already.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

"Which seat is available back here?"

"The one next to me." He patted the desk next to him.

Kagome sat down in the desk.

Students started filing into the class and slowly filled up the seats. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and was to ask him a question about the class when she noticed his sudden reaction.

He paled.

"What?"

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my seat?!"

Kagome turned to see a girl that looked almost exactly like her, except for the hair, eyes and her body shape, the two looked identical.

"Because we don't go out anymore Kikyo and she's new! So quit bugging me." Inuyasha intervened before things started to get ugly.

"Who the hell are you, other than a Kagome Higurashi wannabe."

Kikyo's eye twitched when she heard this.

"What?! If anybody's the wannabe it's you! You look exactly like her!"

"Whatever, I'm my own person. So don't compare my beauty to Kagome Higurashi." She closed her eyes in a stuck up way and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Inuyasha began to laugh at this comment. Kikyo looked at him in confusion. The bell rang and all the students, except Kikyo, took their seats.

"Kikyo, please take a seat." Ms. Churchill motioned for her to sit down.

"But she's in my seat Ms. Churchill."

"She's new, I told her she could sit wherever she wanted. Come on now Kikyo, surely you can take another seat. There are many empty seats around you. Now please pick a different one."

Kikyo moved to the other side of the room and sat down in the corner. She couldn't bear to sit next to that new girl.

"Oh, and while we're on the subject of the new girl, this is Katalia Gashi. She'll be joining us for the rest of the year."

Kagome waved to all the students that turned to look at her. Inuyasha smiled at her. She really wasn't afraid of anybody was she? Or at least not that he knew of.

Class went on as normal after Kagome's little encounter with Inuyasha's ex. Kagome really liked history, as well as Ms. Churchill. Just as soon as it began, it came to an end though.  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of class. Kikyo walked by and "accidentally" bumped into Kagome, knocking her backpack off of her shoulder.

"Excuse you bitch!" Kagome yelled after Kikyo, who turned around with a surprised look on her face.

No one had ever spoken to her that way! Everyone treated her with respect, more out of fear than admiration, but still. The point was they didn't speak to her just any old way.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me you klutzy bitch." She put her hand on her hip, taking her favorite standing position.

"How dare you call me a bitch! You whore!"

"Wow, nice comeback, I really didn't see that one coming." She waved her hands in front of her face, acting surprised.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Kikyo Shikon, the queen bee around here. Understand?" Kikyo raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"Look ho, I don't have time to fuck around with some little miss popular. I'm here to get an education and an education is what I shall receive from this little hole in the ground. Fuck with me and you'll get burned cause this time you're not just messing with some little lost new girl, you're dealing with the top dog now. So piss off and don't screw with me or you will be sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. Who are you to say you're so important."

"Someone who IS important. I don't have to say I am." Kagome then walked off with Inuyasha, leaving Kikyo behind in shock at what was just said to her.

Inuyasha began to laugh when he thought about what Kagome said.

"What?"

"Do you realize that you are the only person who has ever stood up to Kikyo in maybe her entire life. I've never seen her so shocked! It was great!"

"Why'd you two break up anyways, besides the fact that she's a bitch." Kagome was curious to know the reason for their split.

"Well, she was using me for my money, and I-I-" Inuyasha stopped and looked around to find a place he could tell her his secret in private.

He pulled her into a corner.

"I was using her because I have been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you and it wasn't when I first saw you on TV. That was more like an obsession that was slowly killing me. I'm talking about when I met you that night. I knew I was in love with you after that." He looked at her with wanting eyes as he spoke.

Kagome looked at him in shock. What was he saying! They barely knew each other!

"Sorry, just forget I mentioned it. I know I'm freaking you out by telling you this, I just have this thing about being honest about my feelings ever since..well just forget it. Come on, let's go."

Inuyasha started walking and Kagome had to catch up with him after standing there for a few seconds in shock.

"Hey! Wait!" She couldn't believe her day.

"So what's our next class."

"Just my favorite class of the day."

Kagome looked at him with a funny expression on her face as she watched him out of the corner of her eyes.

'Let me guess.' Her face went bland as she waited to hear his answer.

"Lunch!" Inuyasha shouted in glee as he opened the door to the lunchroom.

'Lunch.' Her brain confirmed as she still wore the expression on her face.

She looked into the lunchroom and went pale as she saw kids throwing food at each other.

'Great, just what I need.'

Ok, not the best place to end, but I wanted to save the lunchroom from hell scene for the next chapter, so review and you have nothing to fear. Don't and let's just say the next chap will be postponed. Muwahahahaha!!!!!!!!


	6. Why They Go

**Edited: February 1, 2009**

**Obsession Can Kill **

**By: Angelwarrior1 **

**Chapter 5: Why They Go **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. **

Kagome walked into the absurd lunchroom, that had kids going absolutely crazy.

"Come on, this is our table."

"Ok." Kagome followed Inuyasha, unsure of what to make of this chaos surrounding her.

Inuyasha plopped down next to a boy whose hair was in a tiny ponytail.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's up?" The boy asked looking up from his lunch, he was about to return his attention to it when he suddenly spotted Kagome.

"Oh, and who might this be? You got a new girlfriend Inuyasha? And the new girl too, hm, not bad." He looked her up and down in approval.

"What?! You must be out of your damn mind!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Um, excuse me, but how did you know I was new?" Kagome interrupted the feuding pair.

"I know everything that goes on around here. You gonna introduce me Inuyasha or are you just gonna be rude like always."

"What?! You want me to show you how rude I can be?! Come 'ere 'ya little bastard!!" Inuyasha snapped and grabbed the young man's collar.

"My name is Katalia Gashi, and you are?" Kagome intervened before Inuyasha could pummel the poor boy.

"Miroku, pleasure's all mine." Miroku held out his hand while Inuyasha still held his fist close to his face.

"Inuyasha! Let the poor guy go!" Kagome all but yelled when Inuyasha started giving Miroku a nuggie.

Inuyasha looked up at an angry Kagome and reluctantly let Miroku go.

"Ah, thank you Katalia." Miroku then grabbed her hands and knelt before her.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Kagome paled when he asked this question. Inuyasha was about to bop Miroku on the head for his insidious remark, when Kagome beat him to it.

"Dumbass!"

Miroku laid sprawled out on the floor. Inuyasha was shocked at first, but soon began to laugh at the sight of his friend. A girl with her hair in a high pony tail stopped next to Miroku and looked down on him with an exasperated look on her face.

"What the hell did you do now Kazaana?"

"Ah, Sango my love!" Miroku magically appeared next to Sango and grabbed her hands.

"Let go of my hands or you'll be on the floor again." Sango threatened, giving him a death glare.

"Letting go now." Miroku hurriedly let go of her hands.

"Who's this?" Sango asked, finally noticing Kagome.

"I'm Katalia Gashi, nice to meet you." Kagome held out her hand to shake it with Sango.

Sango looked at it, then Kagome and decided it was okay, so she shook her hand.

"Well, I can tell you're smarter than most of the other girls around here. Most of them either like the pervert's pick up lines or they run away. You're the only one who thought of punching the shit out of him besides me." Sango smiled at Kagome and shot a glare at Miroku when she mentioned him.

Kagome laughed at this.

"Katalia, why don't we get some food before lunch is over." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"Okay." Kagome followed Inuyasha, looking back at Sango, who was picking Miroku up off of the floor.

She turned her head back around and realized that Inuyasha was no longer in front of her.

"Inuyasha?" She turned around but still couldn't find him.

She began walking and looking around, feeling the panic rise in her. She hated being stuck in crowds and that's exactly where she was at that moment. She turned quickly to exit the crowd and bumped into someone. She landed on the ground with a thud and cursed softly to herself.

"Watch where you're going bitch." Kagome looked up at the familiar voice and immediately felt her anger rising when she saw who it was that she'd bumped into.

"Why don't you, if you saw me walking you could have moved slut." Kagome climbed off of the floor and dusted herself off.

"So looks like you lost your protector. Poor little lost girl. You're not so high and mighty without your great big Inuyasha to protect you now are you?" Kikyo smirked as she circled Kagome, looking her up and down as if to size her up.

"If you think I need Inuyasha with me to kick your sorry ass then you're sadly mistaken idiota. In fact I think you would agree with me that once I were to finish with you that it would have been better for your sake to have had Inuyasha here to protect YOU." She emphasized the word you.

Kikyo's smirk was quickly wiped off her face and she turn to walk away.

"Whatever." Was heard from Kikyo as the distance between Kagome and Kikyo became greater.

Kagome left the crowd and saw the food line and she was lucky enough to see Inuyasha's unique hair from the line. She smiled and walked over to Inuyasha.

"And why didn't you try to find me?" She raised an eyebrow at him in anger.

"I did. I couldn't find you, so I gave up 'cause I was too hungry." Inuyasha's stomach growled loudly as if to agree with his statement.

The kids behind them stopped talking and gave funny looks to Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed slightly and bowed his head in an attempt to hide. Kagome laughed at him and Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Wha' do 'ya want?" The lunch lady popped her gum as she looked at the two looking at each other.

"Pizza and fries." Inuyasha held out his tray to receive the paper plate.

Kagome ordered the same. After they both paid for their food, they went back to the table where Sango was busy keeping Miroku in line.

"So Katalia, why'd you move here?" Miroku asked, finally ceasing his groping attempts to eat his lunch.

"Um, well you know, business. I came here because of my mother's job." Kagome half lied, some of it was true.

"Oh, yeah. I had to move here when my dad got transferred here." Sango agreed.

"Yep, same with my mom." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha didn't comment.

"So how come you're such good friends with Inuyasha? You two meet prior to your moving here or something?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Careful with the intellectual words Kazaana, your brain will overload." Sango drawled sarcastically.

Miroku chose to ignore this and kept looking at Kagome, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah. We met the first day I came to town, pretty weird huh?" Kagome answered truthfully.

This answer seemed to satisfy Miroku since he sat back in his chair. Kagome sigh inwardly in relief that he didn't prod any further.

"Katalia?"

"Hm?" Kagome looked over at Sango who had a questioning look on her face.

"Has anyone told you that you look an awful lot like Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome laughed nervously at this.

"Are you kidding? I've heard that so many times it's ridiculous."

'Crap! My cover can't be blown now!'

"Are you crazy Sango? Why would Kagome Higurashi be here in this dump?!" Inuyasha suddenly began talking.

"Yeah Sango, there's no way Kagome Higurashi would be here. She can go to any private school she wants, why would she go to a public school? Besides if Kagome Higurashi were ever here you know Inuyasha would be the first one to run out of class to hunt her down." Miroku commented with a grin at that last part.

Inuyasha spit out his drink upon hearing this.

"What?! W-why would I care if Kagome Higurashi were here?"

"Oh come on Inuyasha, every time we watch TV together you have to watch her when she comes on. I can't change the channel until after she's off the screen and when she is off you growl. Plus, how come I can never go into your room huh? I bet you've got a Kagome Higurashi shrine in there!" Miroku accused.

"N-no! I just, uh...oh would you look at that, out of sprite." Inuyasha quickly got up and all but ran to the drink machine.

'I guess he really is obsessed with me. Creepy, but cute.' Kagome couldn't help but smile at this.

"Uh oh!" Kagome heard Sango say in an exasperated voice.

"What?" She looked over at Sango curiously.

"Well, here comes a guy you might not be too fond of. He's a little annoying to the girls he likes, and I have a feeling he's gonna like you." She sipped on her straw as she watched the guy approach the table.

She noticed Inuyasha look up and his happy expression was instantly wiped from his face, leaving an annoyed look.

"Well well, who's this?" The guy looked Kagome up and down with a very satisfied look on his face.

Kagome was about to say something when Sango answered for her.

"Her name is Katalia Gashi, but she's kind of taken already. So sorry to disappoint." She returned to sipping her coke.

"Taken?! And who's the lucky idiot?" His eyebrows narrowed in aggravation.

"He is." Sango looked over at Inuyasha with dulled eyes.

Kagome could tell that Sango clearly didn't like talking to the guy by the expression she wore.

Miroku just didn't talk at all. He just happily continued eating his manwich.

"Him?! That piece of turd?!"

"Who's a piece of turd?" Inuyasha returned with a new sprite in hand.

"Apparently you are, according to Koga." Sango interjected blandly.

"Oh no I'm not!" Inuyasha sat down roughly in anger.

"Yes, you are! Now tell me, how did a spoiled rich boy like you manage to land this beauty as your girlfriend?"

Inuyasha spit his first gulp of sprite from his mouth, luckily no one caught it on their face.

"G-girlfriend?!" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome in shock.

"Yes, Inuyasha. He said GIRLFRIEND!" Kagome spit out angrily at him with eyes that said, "go along or I'll kill you!".

"O-oh. Yeah. Heh heh! Well, you know I didn't think anyone knew!" He chuckled nervously.

Koga looked at him with suspicion, but seemed satisfied with his explanation and stormed off in a huff. Inuyasha sighed in relief when he was out of sight.

"Would you kindly explain how I became your boyfriend, Katalia?" He eyed Kagome carefully.

"Hey, don't look at me. Sango said it first."

"Sango! How could you!"

Sango set down her coke that she had finally finished and looked at Inuyasha with eyes of ill concern.

"You should be thanking me Inuyasha. If I hadn't implied that you were her boyfriend, Koga would have been all over Katalia." Sango rose from her seat and went to throw her empty bottle away.

Inuyasha just sat there and looked at Kagome.

Inuyasha walked down the hall with Kagome and thought back on something Miroku had asked.

'Why is she here?'

"Hey Katalia?" He asked, he was starting to get used to calling her by her alias name.

"Yeah Inu?" She turned and looked at him as he stopped.

"What's up, looks like you've got something on your mind."

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you something, but I can't ask you here. Can we go somewhere after school? It's kind of an important question." He looked at her and waited for her reply.

He was sure she'd take it as a come on and say no. She saw the look. It was fear of rejection.

Her eyes softened when she saw how vulnerable he could be.

"Sure Inuyasha. I'll meet with you. Where did you have in mind?"

"Well, I know you don't know this city too well, so how about that Steak and Shake right across from that movie theater we went to that night?"

"Sounds good. I could use a good burger. Oh, and a strawberry shake too!" Her eyes lit up with glee.

Inuyasha smiled at this and continued walking with her to her next class.

"Unfortunately, I don't have this class with you, so this is where we part ways. Don't worry though, I'm three classes over. When you get done you can wait for me here and I'll show you where our next class is. Bye!" He ran off to his class that wasn't too far away from hers, just as he said.

Kagome walked into her next class and went through the same routine she had gone through with every other class that day. The period went by quickly and soon the pair met up outside of Kagome's class and went to the rest of their classes. Soon they were leaving the school and Inuyasha was leading Kagome to the Steak and Shake that he had mentioned. They sat down in a booth in the corner towards the back and ordered.

"So, what was so important that you had to meet me here in private for?" Kagome sipped water from a straw.

"Well, I was wondering, why are you going to a public school? You're famous! You should be going to one of those fancy private schools!" Inuyasha ducked low and kept his voice down while saying all of this.

He didn't need the entire restaurant knowing that there was a celebrity in their wake.

"I figured your question would have something to do with why I am attending your school. I admit, I was just as surprised, if not more. It wasn't my idea." She stirred her water as she spoke, watching the ice go around in a tiny whirlpool.

"Wasn't your idea? Whose was it? And why?" Inuyasha was confused by this.

"My mother and manager have decided it was in my best interests to continue my education. Since my mother is a cheap person she thought it best to enroll me in a public school. You know since it's free and all." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was still very confused.

"Wow, that's messed up. Doesn't you mother want the best for you? I mean she's you mother! Surely she loves you?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows as he asked this long question.

"My mother and I... It's complicated." Kagome leaned back in her seat.

"Oh I see." He looked into her eyes for longer than he needed to.

They sat there for a minute, staring at each other. Kagome broke away first. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"So isn't you mother afraid of you being mobbed if anyone finds out who you really are? Or you possibly being hurt or kidnapped even?" Inuyasha asked in worry.

"Not really. As long as I come back to the hotel every night she doesn't care." She spit out bitterly.

"What? How can she treat you like that?" He was starting to get angry.

"My mother is not a very nurturing woman. She sees me as another way to make money. I'm a pay check, nothing more." She looked down into her lap.

"You're more than just a pay check Kagome. Please believe that." He looked up at the waitress heading their way holding the tray with their food.

She set their plates in front of them and left them in peace. Kagome cheered up at the sight of her favorite food.

"Yayy! Strawberry!" Kagome smiled in pure joy at her milkshake and began drinking it.

Inuyasha smiled at how childish she looked as she enjoyed the icy goodness that was a milkshake.

The pair ate in silence.

"Hey, um, instead of us driving in different cars to school, how about I pick you up? I can be your personal escort to and from school." He looked at her to see if she would laugh at his suggestion.

She didn't laugh though. She just sat there with a look of surprise on her face.

"Uh uh, my manager would flip and my mother would jump all over me and question me about our relationship and how much you know." She shook her head at this.

Inuyasha's look of disappointment was clearly visible on his face.

"But, how about I pick you up everyday and drive you to and from school?" She surprised him and he looked up to see a saucy smile on her face that always meant she was up to something naughty.

"Okay, but now I'll have to lead you over to my house so you'll know where to go." He smirked at her, his smile holding the same mischievous quality to it as hers.

Inuyasha treated Kagome by paying for her food and the couple took off to Inuyasha's house. It took twenty minutes to get there and once they did Inuyasha had to stop at the estate's large gate to punch in the number sequence to his house, if you could call it a house. It was huge, it had to have at the most maybe fifty rooms in the place.

"Wow, now let me ask you something. If you're so rich, why don't you go to a private school?"

She followed him into his house.

"Because I don't like private schools. I'm used to public schools. They keep you down to earth, so to speak. My parents never put me in a private school, 'cause they didn't want it to go to my head."

"Oh, sounds like nice parents. Where are your parents?" She asked as she looked around the entrance.

Inuyasha stopped at this question. They'd been over this. Hadn't they?

"They're dead. Died a long time ago. My brother and I just inherited a lot of money from them, so we got lucky. Of course, my brother's too proud to actually live off of our parents money, so he's a lawyer now. I don't really see him too much, because of his cases but that's okay. Not like we get along so well anyways." He answered slowly, feeling weird about this conversation.

"I'm sorry about your parents. My father died when I was ten, so I think I know where you're coming from. I lived with my mother up till I became famous, but I never really got along with her. She wasn't the best mother." Kagome sat down on a stool in the kitchen.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her. He smiled a sad smile on the outside, but on the inside warning bells were going off in his head.

"Hey, want me to give you the tour?" He turned around with a happy smile on his face, trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Kagome wanted to change the subject too, she didn't like talking about her mother or father.

Inuyasha showed her around and then showed her to the living room, where they just hung out for a while. They were having so much fun that they lost track of the time. Kagome looked at her watch and freaked.

"Aww man! My manager is gonna think I got abducted or something! I gotta go Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I had a really nice time though. I'll come to your house at 7 tomorrow morning ok?" She turned to him at the door, where he stood a couple of feet away.

"Okay, see ya."

Kagome turned to the door and rotated the knob, then stopped. She hesitated for a moment, spun quickly, and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Thanks for being a doll and watching out for me Inuyasha. Bye." She turned around and walked out the door, leaving Inuyasha standing in the entrance, shocked.

"Would it be disgusting if I stopped washing this cheek?"

Review to read more. Bye!


	7. Questions and Answers

**Edited: February 1, 2009**

**Obsession Can Kill You**

**By:Angelwarrior1**

**Chapter 6: Questions and Answers **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha couldn't go to sleep. He was too excited to go to sleep. He just decided to lay in his bed, thinking about what had transpired between him and Kagome that day. They had spent all day with each other really. Then he thought about something. They both had no parents. Well, that wasn't true entirely, Kagome still had a mother.

A mother who cared nothing for her apparently. The talk they'd had revealed some things about Kagome's mother, but he needed to know more. What did happen between Kagome and her mother?

He didn't really have a problem with talking about his parents' deaths. He'd dealt with it. He accepted it. Sure, when he first found out he cried, but what kid wouldn't? Now he didn't cry anymore, he just became sad.

Kagome on the other hand, always had this look of anger in her eyes. Like there was a story in them that was replaying. Kagome had said on the first day of her arriving at the school that her father died when she was eight, but didn't she just say yesterday that she was ten?

Inuyasha sat up in bed and thought about this. Did Kagome lie to him? Maybe she just got mixed up or something and said the wrong thing. Still though, it made him wonder about her. Why would she mess up on something so important? Her father's death wasn't a small thing, so wouldn't she remember her own age at that time?

He'd have to ask her this when an opportune time presented itself. He couldn't risk upsetting her by bringing it up too soon. For now, he would just have to wait. Since he couldn't get to sleep, he turned his TV on and watched it until he was too tired to stay awake. Closing his eyes for a moment, Inuyasha unknowingly drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha woke up the next morning feeling extremely tired from the night before. He'd thought about what Kagome had said all night long and now he was paying for it. He got dressed and brushed his teeth then headed downstairs. As he was heading out the door he saw that Kagome was already waiting for him outside.

'Am I that late this morning?' He looked at his watch.

No, he wasn't late. Kagome was early. Why would she show up early though?

"Is something wrong Kag?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"No, I just wanted to come here early today and wait for you."

"Oh,well let's go then." Inuyasha unlocked his car, Kagome stopped him though as he was getting in.

"We could do that but I have something else in mind." Kagome looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"Huh?" Inuyasha answered stupidly.

"Let's be bad." Kagome dragged him to her car and pushed him into the passenger seat. She revved her engine and quickly left Inuyasha's home.

"So we're skipping today eh? That's fine, I don't really care too much for school today anyways. I had a shitty night." Inuyasha leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

Inuyasha turned on the radio and wasn't surprised when one of Kagome's songs came on the air. It was "Spoon" and was a very popular song at the moment.

Though the water boils,

Don't turn off the heat

Can't find the spoon that we once had,

The sugar cubes will melt no more

"So this is your new song eh? Sounds good. I like the beat." Inuyasha commented out loud.

We belong as two together,

We belong as two together

"Glad you like it. I was worried my biggest fan would be angry about the way I sang it." Kagome smiled as she drove.

How can you take my soul?

Stop...I need a new beat

Can't find the spoon that we once had,

The sugar cubes will melt no more

"Naw, your voice is great in this one. Nice way to reinvent yourself sugar." He smirked when he called her sugar.

We belong as two together,

We belong as two together

"Sugar? What's that about? You makin' a crack at my song?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at this name he dubbed her with.

"Yeah, I thought I'd mess with you a little. Since your song concerns sugar that'll be your new nick name for the day."

"But Inuyasha, the song is about a spoon, not about sugar." Kagome commented.

"What, you want I should call you spoon instead? Alright, but that's gonna make for a weird nick name." He smirked evilly at his teasing ways.

"Sugar's fine." She grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Thought it would be. So where are we goin' anyways? My butt's gettin' sore." Inuyasha complained.

"That...is a surprise. And don't talk about your ass to me. Like I wanna hear that shit."

"Really? I thought I had a very nice ass." Inuyasha turned to look at his butt.

"Too much info. Weirdo." Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's comment.

"Come on tell me where we're goin'!" Inuyasha whined.

"Quit your bitchin'!" Kagome barked.

"Yes ma'am.." Inuyasha shrunk in the seat at her command.

About twenty minutes later they arrived to the place they always seemed to end up at. Steak and Shake.

"Why do we always come here?" Inuyasha asked out loud to no one in particular.

"I don't know, I guess because it's the only place I learned how to go to when I first got here.

Plus I like their food." Kagome answered.

"Make's sense. Well, let's get some breakfast shall we? OoOoO! Can I do the perfect gentleman thing and open your door for you!" He excitedly waved his arms about when he asked this.

Kagome giggled at how much he looked like a little boy at that moment.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." She waited as he sprinted to the other side.

"Come my dear, let us leave this mighty chariot here and partake of some fine delicacies." Inuyasha said imitating a British accent as he held out his arm for Kagome to take.

Kagome laughed and took his arm as he escorted her into the building. The pair ordered breakfast and spent time talking and getting to know each other.

"So Kagome, be honest, do you really like being famous or would you rather just be an ordinary person like everyone else?" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with his head ducked slightly.

He was afraid he was asking something too personal and she would get mad. She wasn't though and Inuyasha brought his head up to look at her fully. She looked almost sad.

"I used to, in the beginning. Now...I don't. I want to just disappear and go somewhere where no one can find me." She looked down and then back up again to see Inuyasha's reaction.

Inuyasha frowned at her response, somehow part of him saw this already. All the years he'd seen her on TV, she didn't really look comfortable to him. She looked like she was trying to look happy to him, though he was sure that she had fooled others with her act. Kagome didn't fool him though, she never would. He knew her well, just by watching her.

"I always thought that you looked unhappy whenever I saw you in magazines and on TV. You lips were smiling but your eyes weren't, in fact they never looked happy whenever I saw you. Is fame really that bad?" Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from spilling his thoughts out as he took her hand.

Kagome didn't refuse the hand and covered the hand with her other.

"It's not that it's bad, it's just not for me. I don't think I was ever meant for fame."

"Why not, anyone can be famous for something. Your voice is beautiful, don't you think you deserve to be famous with a voice like that?" Inuyasha rubbed his thumb over Kagome's petite hand.

This soothing action made Kagome smile.

"Now there's a Kagome smile. Not those other efforts that we've seen on all of the Time magazines and on TV. This is the smile I've always wanted to see."

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. She seemed to be searching them for a moment.

"I haven't had a very happy childhood, my father-" Kagome began.

"I know, he died. You told me this before Kagome. Don't you remember?" Inuyasha frowned.

"I did? I don't remember, sorry." Kagome's shock was evident.

"You don't remember? We've talked about this a couple of times already. It must have been something very traumatic then for you to forget that you even told me."

"We have? Well it wasn't anything really bad. It was a heart attack he died from, at least that's what my mother told me. See when I was eight, I was hit by a car and was in a coma for two years, so when I woke up my father was already dead." Kagome looked down at her empty water glass.

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry I brought it up Kagome." Inuyasha looked down as well.

"No, it's okay. You would've found out anyways at the rate we've been seeing each other. Your practically my boyfriend now." She blushed as she said this.

"Really? I'm your boyfriend now? You really think of me that way?" Inuyasha's eyes grew large.

"Yeah. You're the nicest guy I've ever known and I can tell you really care about me. How else would I think of you?" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to explode with glee any minute now but he kept it in, he didn't want to freak her out now.

"I'm glad you think of me that way, 'cause that's how I think of you. Now, shall we leave this place my dear?" Inuyasha smirked as he rose.

Kagome eyed him warily.

"What're you thinkin' boy?"

"I'm thinking, we should go to the mall."

Kagome smirked back at him when he said this.

"I'm thinking that that's a good idea."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Well, that's all for now. Review please.


	8. A Mystery

**Edited: February 1, 2009**

**Obsession Can Kill You **

**By: Angelwarrior1 **

**Chapter 7: A Mystery**

The pair traveled to the mall and Inuyasha performed the perfect gentlemen act for Kagome again. Inuyasha felt a bit better knowing Kagome hadn't lied to him about her father's death. Apparently she had a few memory problems when it came to the subject of her father.

Still two years of confusion was sort of big. She seemed to be a little confused on when her father died, he knew she was either eight or ten when it happened. He just had to figure it out.

"Kagome?" He turned and looked at her.

"Yeah?" She didn't take her eyes off of the road.

"Do you remember when we were talking about your father?"

"Um, yes. Today right?"

"Well we did talk about it today, but we talked about it before as well. You said he died when you were ten one time though. It confused me a little, cause you said you were eight before."

"What!" Kagome slammed on the brakes.

"Whoa! Kagome! Are you ok?" Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, but quickly retracted it when she clutched her head in her hands and seemed to be struggling with something mentally.

Images flashed before her mind. She couldn't remember though, everything was blurry. She only remembered the birthday cake, it had a number eight on it. She had to have been eight right? Then why? Why did she always say she was ten when he died? Because of her mother right? She always said he'd died when she was ten. Kagome gasped and opened her eyes when Inuyasha shook her shoulder.

"Wha-?"

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha's eyes showed concern.

"Yes, I just had- your questions brought some fuzzy memories to mind. I'm sorry I scared you."

"No it's fine. I'm just glad you're okay. What did you see?" He asked very carefully as to not upset her again.

"I'm...not sure. Everything was too blurry to make out." Kagome decided to keep the birthday cake from his knowledge.

She had to investigate before she went around saying she remembered it was her eighth birthday. What if she was wrong after all? Or just confused? She would make sure.

Instead of going to the mall, Inuyasha suggested that Kagome go home and get some rest. She agreed with this suggestion, feeling emotionally drained from her episode. She drove Inuyasha home, then headed back o her place cautiously.

She called Inuyasha when she pulled into her garage to make sure he didn't worry about her. He couldn't contact her when she was at her new home. Someone may overhear her conversation and forbid her from seeing Inuyasha anymore.

That she wouldn't be able to bare, since she was already so fond of the guy. Climbing up her staircase, she decided to call the one person who would hold the answers she searched for and wanted so desperately. Her mother. She dialed her mother's number. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Asked an older woman's voice.

"Hi...mom."

"Kagome? Why haven't you called me! I've been telling your manager to have you call me!" Her mother screeched.

"He never told me you wanted me to call you mom." Kagome cringed at her mother's scratchy voice.

"You little liar! I know he told you. You just don't want to talk to your dear old mother anymore. You always were a selfish little brat." Her mother laughed at her daughter's lie.

"Now why would I not want to talk with you?"

"Hmmm, why indeed? You sound slightly different? What are you hiding from me girl?" Her mother prodded.

"Nothing mom. Everything's fine here. Nothing to report." She lied through her teeth about Inuyasha, but knew it was for the best.

"I know you're hiding something now. Oh well, I'll find out eventually. I always do." Kagome seethed in anger, knowing her mother wore an evil smirk on her face.

"Fine you do that. Now as I'm sure you have suspected, this isn't a social call. I called for a reason."

"As I knew from the start of this conversation. What do you want?"

"Did the doctor say that I would be able to remember things in time after my accident?"

"...Maybe...with time. Do you... remember anything dear?" Her mother's voice grew slightly concerned.

"No, I was just wondering. I want to remember so badly, but I can't." She wisely omitted the birthday cake she saw.

"Oh dear, you must give it time. You can't be expected to remember such a tragic accident. The car hit you so quickly after all. It must have been so traumatizing for you. And your poor father, he was devastated. He always went to visit you in the hospital, up until his heart attack. He wanted you to wake up so badly from your coma. Oh dear, now I'm rambling on. But is that all you wanted to ask?"

"Yes. That's all."

"Well alright, you have your answer now. I'll talk with you more often maybe? You won't try to avoid talking with your mother from now on anymore?"

"I won't. Bye." Kagome lied once more and quickly hung up, not bothering to wait for her mother's response.

Surprisingly, her mother hadn't bitten her head off for asking THE question. Her mother didn't like to talk about her accident. It brought back too many memories for her she said and that a good daughter wouldn't ask questions that would upset her mother. Kagome wasn't a good girl though. She knew her mother wasn't good either.

She could just... sense... this underlying hatred her mother seemed to have for her. Her mother hated her only daughter. She didn't know why either. She never recalled having done anything that would harm or her mother. She just knew her mother didn't like her, always saying spiteful things to her.

When she did show concern for her, Kagome was almost positive it was fake. One could always sense falseness in another. Especially when it was from someone you've known your entire life. It gave her good reason to worry though, for her mother was pretty influential now. She was the one who had 'discovered' Kagome's talents.

Now she had control over the biggest super star in the world. Kagome was a prisoner. She was only one year from being a legal adult. She just had to make it to her eighteenth birthday. Then her freedom would arrive and carry her away. Kagome wasn't satisfied with her mother's explanation either.

Her mother always fed her the same story over and over. Never anything new to aid her in her quest for the lost memories of Kagome Higurashi. She just...felt that something was off. Ever since she had awoken in that hospital bed, it felt so strange. So wrong. She had to find out once and for all. And that's what she planned to do.

Hopping down the stairs as fast as she could, Kagome was certain no one was around to see her. She was wrong.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She never trusted the girl to do anything she was told. Her daughter had always been a bad child. Bad children had to be monitored closely or control would lost quickly. She was a good mother though. She always held tight control of her daughter.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome hired a private investigator to retrieve her father's autopsy report. She paid him a large sum of money and he wisely didn't ask any questions. Now all she had to do was wait.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Life went on much the same for Inuyasha and Kagome. She met him everyday at his house. They went to school most of the time like good children, but sometimes they skipped and just hung out somewhere.

As the weeks went by they grew closer. They talked about everything with each other. Kagome told Inuyasha about her suspicions concerning her mother. He just listened since that was all he could really do.

It was sweet what he would endure for her. Sometimes she would rant on and on about her dear mother. He never said a word during those times. They had their first kiss towards the end of their second week. They had their first make out session during the end of the third.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He'd found it. It hadn't been easy to track down. Apparently someone didn't want it to be dug up.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome had just finished telling Inuyasha that the investigator had delivered her father's autopsy report to her. He said he was coming over just this once to give her support. She didn't argue with him.

She held the envelope in her shaking hands. What would this report say? What if he hadn't died of a heart attack? It would mean... What would it mean?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The girl was up to something. When wasn't she? Well, whatever her daughter was doing she would put a stop to it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

This couldn't be right... It just... Stabbed? In the chest cavity five times, it said. Definitely not accidentally.

"But why..."

"Why indeed."

Kagome looked up from the report in her hands.

"Why would you lie about this? Unless..."

"Unless I killed your father?"

"What?" Kagome could barely focus.

Everything seemed to be moving in a haze at this point. What was her mother saying? She...killed him? What? Her brain just couldn't seem to connect the two together. Mother, father, kill. Mother killing father...

"Why would you kill him?"

"Because I hated him. I only married the man for his money. Being a doctor made sure we had plenty of it. Plus I didn't have to see him very much due to his long hours at the work."

"Why kill him though? It seems you had everything you could want."

"I did. Until your father fell in love with another woman. A nurse he worked with. He wanted a divorce."

"Wouldn't you have gotten money from him anyhow."

"Ha! Hardly. I would only be given enough to survive on. Plus I was stuck with you, your father wouldn't have had the time to take care of you. Of course that meant he wanted me to have full custody, allowing him to visit you of course."

"So you killed him. For what? Revenge? Out of jealousy? For the insurance money? Why?"

"For all of those reasons. That bastard had the balls to fall in love with another woman while he was still married to me?! And then he was just going to leave and go on living his life. While I would struggling to survive with you! I had to kill him! Not just for me, but for you too! Don't you see?"

"No. All I see is a murderer. I don't care about your reasoning. You killed someone. That someone was my father. So he was an asshole for the whole divorce thing. That doesn't give you the right to kill him! To take away his life! I won't let you get away with this." Kagome started moving quickly to the door in hopes of leaving before her mother came to her senses.

No such luck. Kagome's mother grabbed her roughly and threw her into the wall as hard as she could. Kagome's head bashed against the wall and her head exploded in pain and memories of old.

The birthday cake. It was her eighth birthday. He father and mother singing happy birthday. Being tucked into bed. Getting up to use the bathroom. Hearing loud voices downstairs. Walking down the dark stair case. Peeking around the open doorway into the kitchen. Blood. He mother was stabbing her father. Screaming. Hers. Her mother trying to pull her into the kitchen. Breaking free. Running. Out of the house quickly. Out into the street quickly. Shouting behind her. Looking back to see if she was being chased. Screeching. Looking to see what was happening. Bright lights. Pain. Darkness.

"Oh my god..." Kagome whispered in disbelief.

Tears dripped from her eyes.

"I made things better for us Kagome. I made things better for ME. I won't let that be ruined. Not by anyone."

Kagome glanced around her as she looked up. The room was dark. What was the room anyway? The balcony doors right next to them were open. The stone railing didn't look high enough. Somebody should see about fixing that. Before someone got hurt. She finally looked up at her mother who had a grim face. Grim and determined.

"You would kill me mother?"

"Yes. I would." Her mother raised both of her hands that was holding a large rock book holder from a bookcase in the room.

At the exact moment that Kagome's mother was bringing her hands down with extreme force, Inuyasha came barreling through the doorway. He couldn't stop in time even if he wanted to and crashed into Kagome's mother. She was pushed brutally thought the balcony doorway and into the stone railing. She flailed, trying to regain her balance. Sadly she didn't. They had rented the entire floor at the very top of a prestigious hotel.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Review please. One chapter left.


	9. After Math

**Important Note: I've gone through the entire story and revamped it. That means editing and some minor plot changes to make the story flow better since I noticed some inconsistencies in the earlier chapters. That also means some conversations have been changed or cut completely and redone. It would behoove you to just go back and read through it again. Shouldn't be too much of a problem since you've probably forgotten what's going on by now, right?**

**Obsession Can Kill You**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Chapter 8: After Math**

The police had the declared Mrs. Higurashi's death an accident. Kagome had wisely burned the autopsy report concerning her father's death and flushed the ashes. So as far as anyone knew the whole incident had been a freak accident caused by a clumsy teenage boy.

As a result, Kagome had been given control over her assets for the first time in her career.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So, now that you have control over your money what are you gonna do with it?"

"Save enough to last for the rest of my life and give the rest to charity of course."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"Shut the hell up."

"Yes dear."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A year after her mother's death Kagome Higurashi retired from the entertainment business. She hasn't been heard from since. Sources say that anytime she's been seen in public, she's always been seen with the same man. Could this man be the future husband of the former Sex of Pop?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"You it's funny. You've been out of the spotlight for a couple of years now and you're still making headlines."

"Ugh, another one?"

"Yep."

"What's it going on about this time?"

"About how you're always seen with this one man whenever you're out in public and he's you future husband. Should I be jealous?"

"Very. I totally adore this mysterious man."

"Lucky bastard."

"Well not quite. I am already spoken for after all. If this nice rock is anything to go by."

"Oooo, let me see."

Platinum and diamond flashes in the light.

"Whooo, girl! You're gonna blind somebody with that thing! Anyways, mine is better."

More platinum flashes in the light. Followed by flesh slapping against fabric covered flesh.

"Ow. Such an abusive wife!"

"Shut it you."

"Yes dear."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well, that's all folks. I hope the extremely long wait was worth it. Sorry I took forever to finish it.


End file.
